Shimoneta: The love of ALL things dirty
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: Shimoneta: After one of their many fights against the "Law for Public Order and Morals in Healthy Child-Raising" by spreading obscene information to the students of the country's leading elite "public morals school" Ayame and Tanukichi retire to the SOX headquarters to rest. But Ayame has something else in mind…
1. Chapter 1

**I hold Shimoneta dear to my heart so i thought 'why not write a story' so here it is a AyamexTanukichi story. They will explore _everything_ , what that is you'll just have to see ;). This is my first lemon story, please be kind :').**

* * *

 **Ch1**

"AHAHAHAHAHA" the high pitched laugh of the infamous terrorist known as Blue Snow rang around a high school which housed the most ignorant and obscene deprived children to ever be brought up in this new world of Japan. The terrorist, a female to be more precise, stood on top of the school.

Her current attire was a white cloak that was held together by two red buttons by her left breast. To conceal her identity she wore a pair of white panties on her face which covered everything except her eyes and her jet black that cascaded down her back, which was blowing with the wind at the moment, to top off her appearance she had soulful golden eyes that shone with mischievous intent hidden behind them.

"Tremble! Tremble like a woman seeing a huge dick for the first time!" the girl yelled loud enough for every student to hear. Many were confused, but those who were slightly more _educated_ than the others knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Blue Snow" she heard and turned around to see her partner in crime. This person was a male who had brown hair and two grey eyes, aside from these he had a similar pair of white panties as the girl in front of him had on his face. His choice of clothing was…special. It consisted of a gaterbelt with knee high socks and brown pair of school shoes and a green jacket tied around his neck.

"Everything is set" he said dropping an empty sack on the floor.

"Good, you emptied your _sack_ at the key points of the school?" she asked and got an irritated sigh along with a nod.

His response caused the girl to give her rather high pitched laugh again well holding up a small device which had a red button on the top.

"Now taste our unbelievable love juices!" Blue Snow yelled pressing the button making random packages to pop open all around the school, where students could find them easily. In these packages there were many different toys that one would use in their _spare time_. Not only that but dirty magazines were released through holes in the roof. The school was in complete chaos with children trying to get as many dirty magazines and toys as they can before they were taken away by those fighting for the 'healthy' way of life.

"AHAHAHAHA" the female terrorist laughed at the chaos. She turned to her partner in crime and paused when she truly got a look at him. His attire left his whole upper body open for the world to see, but after the many times he had to don this outfit she guessed he's use to it by now. She'd be lying to herself if she said that didn't feel a hot sensation in between her legs when she looked at him from his bare chest to his concealed crotch.

"BLUE SNOW!" she blinked at the loud tone her partner used. The male looked frantic "We gotta go, NOW" he said grabbing her hand and running towards the edge and took a leap after scooping up the confused girl. He hopped on to the lower roof next to the main building where the two were pervious located.

He took a dive off the roof well the pervy terrorist wrapped her arms around his neck, finally coming back to reality, and broke their fall by landing in bushes.

The terrorists made it out of the school before the authorities could arrive and try to arrest them.

* * *

Later we find the two in a basement of an old restaurant, the male panting heavily his 'mask' on the table in front of him, well he himself was resting on the chair that was found at one end of the table.

"AHAHAHAHA" his companion laughed well taking her 'mask' off "Wow Tanukichi, I didn't know you were so fast" she snickered at the double meaning.

"We're gonna have to work on that stamina of yours" Tanukichi could only muster a glare at her. The girl just kept smirking at him well leaning over the table.

"Kajou-senpai…I'm to…tired for this…." He said with his head rolling back to rest.

"Aw. Too tired for round two?" she snickered again but the lack of response made her stop and listen. She heard light snoring coming from the brown haired boy.

She blinked then crouched by the side, her chin on her folded arms well watching the boy sleep. She couldn't deny that she held feelings for the sleeping boy in front of her. After everything the two have been through she wasn't really surprised, Tanukichi was known for his kindness and willingness to help those in need. But…the fact that the boy stuck by her side even when she never asked him too just reinforced her feelings.

'I can't take it anymore!' the girl yelled in her head well rubbing her thighs together.

Without a word the girl crawled on to the table and crawled over to the boy.

"Tanukichi…" she whispered her warm breath blowing against Tanukichi's neck. The boy's eyes fluttered open then raised his head to see Ayame's just a few inches away from his own.

"K-Kajou-senpai?" the boy stuttered out transfixed at the lust filled look the girl was giving him at the moment. Deep red tints were present on her cheeks well she was panting.

"Tanukichi…I need you" she moaned softly rubbing her thighs together. Tanukichi leaned back when she leaned closer to him.

"Kajou-senpai" he said in fear that another senpai would become obsessed with him. One Anna was enough.

"Y-You're becoming like Anna-senpai" he said fearfully as he fell back on to the floor. Ayame got off the table and sat down on Tanukichi's crotch. The boy could feel dampness on his crotch.

"I'm not like Anna" she leaned closer till their faces were an inch away from each other Tanukichi saw something in the girl's eyes that he never saw in Anna's eyes, but he couldn't place it.

"Tanukichi…"Ayame whispered getting closer "I love you" she said just before their lips met one another.

Tanukichi's eyes widened in surprise and froze 'K-Kajou-senpai l-loves me?' he thought as the girl on top of him stopped when she didn't get any kind of reaction from him.

"Tanukichi?" she called making him snap out of his daze, she had some tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Y-You don't…J-Just forget it!" she yelled attempting to jump up and run away. _Attempt_ being the key word because Tanukichi grabbed her hands and flipped them over so Ayame was at the bottom she tried to get away but the boy held fast by pinning her hands above her head and straddled her.

"Kajou-senpai…" he whispered making the girl stop her struggling to look the boy in the eyes and saw he was blushing crimson.

"I…I…I love you too" he said looking to the side Ayame's eyes widened in shock at that.

'Tanukichi…loves me?' she thought as the boy let her hands go allowing her to move but her hands stayed above her head.

Neither one of them said anything for a full minute but it felt like a century to them. Finally Ayame broke the silence by placing her hand on Tanukichi's cheek forcing him to look at her. When he was staring in her eyes the girl lean forward and gave the boy a kiss on the lips.

This time around Tanukichi reacted straight away by wrapping his right arm around her waist pulling her closer well his left hand was placed on her thigh and was rubbing up and down her leg.

Ayame wrapped her arms around Tanukichi's neck pulling him closer. The girl hesitantly opened her mouth to allow her tongue to lick Tanukichi's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth which the boy happily allowed. Their tongues wrapped around one another and battled for dominance.

When the need for air out weighed their need for each other they broke away from one another a thin trail of spit connecting them.

The two huffed softly bright red blushes present of their faces.

"Kajou-senpai-" the girl pecked his lips.

"Please, call me Ayame" she said her forehead against his giving him a sweet smile.

"Ayame-senpai" Tanukichi said "where is this going?" he asked blushing brighter.

"W-We can stop…if you feel uncomfortable" said Ayame blushing.

"NO!" Tanukichi said slightly panicked "I-I mean...if-if you wanna…"

"N-No I-I want this" the girl beneath him said blushing heavily.

"O-Okay" Tanukichi took the lead by giving the girl a peck on the lips then on her chin and finally her neck. He looked into her eyes for permission to unbutton her cloak and got a nod from the girl. Tanukichi grabbed one button with shaky hands.

After a few seconds of hyping himself up, Tanukichi loosened both buttons. Ayame's right arm instantly shot up and crossed over her chest preventing the cloth to open a bright pink blush present on her face. Despite her choose of clothing to wear underneath and her perverted threats the girl was unbelievably shy of her body being seen by others.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Tanukichi asked confused at the girl's sudden change in attitude.

"I-I just need a minute" Ayame whispered turning her head. Tanukichi nodded and decided to let her take all the time she needed.

After taking a few deep breathes and trying to get herself mentally ready to expose her body to a boy she slowly let her arm fall to the side.

Tanukichi reached up slowly and gripped the edge of her attire. Looking into her eyes for final confirmation if it was ok, the girl nodded hesitantly. Taking a deep breath the boy pulled open her cloak and froze.

Ayame started squirming at the boy's staring she wanted to reach up and cover herself but forced herself to stop.

"W-What? S-Stop staring" she said turning her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, it's just…wow" Tanukichi said marvelling at her beautiful body.

And what a site it was for the boy. The girl underneath him had a body that he found to be exceptionally stunning. Her perky pink nipples, probably from the cold floor, were atop two perfectly rounded mounds wisely dubbed breasts of course her breasts weren't as big as Anna's but it was a close second, not that it mattered to Tanukichi. Looking down the boy's eyes skimmed over Ayame's perfectly toned stomach. Obviously all the running from the law had been very kind on the girl's fitness. Lastly the boy's eyes came to the girl's most sacred treasure he didn't get a long viewing since Ayame closed her legs, well tried she only got as far as slightly turning her body to block Tanukichi from looking at her entrance that was all Tanukichi needed to commit the heavenly site to memory.

"T-This isn't fair" Ayame whined softly "why am I naked and you still have clothes on"

"Huh?" Tanukichi looked down at himself and sweat dropped "Oh yeah"

The boy got up and took off his jacket that was tied around his neck and slipped off his shoes. He reached for the gaterbelt but stopped both of them looking at the bulge in the boy's crotch area.

Now both knew what it looked like, well Ayame kinda knew since she saw it for a few seconds the first time and it took her by surprise but now she was kind of looking forward to it.

The girl sat up and grabbed the gaterbelt and slowly started taking it off for the boy who was too shocked at how bold the girl was being to take the piece of clothing off.

Ayame got smacked right in the face with Tanukichi's manhood making her move back in surprise. When she got some distance between her and the appendage, did she _really_ look it over. Despite all her dirty jokes and perverted actions, the girl wasn't ready to see a real life penis, even if it was her second time seeing it.

So she said the most intelligent thing she could think of at that moment.

"Wow"

Tanukichi blushed at the intense stare Ayame transfixed on his manhood, now knowing what she felt like when he was staring at her body. Speaking of her body the boy got a look at her breast that was bouncing ever so slightly cause of her relatively fast breathing.

"Y-You can touch it…if you want" the boy turned his head to the side well scratching on of his cherry red cheeks.

Ayame looked up at him with a blush equally as red and a nervous look in her eyes.

"Ar-Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah"

Reaching up slowly and hesitantly Ayame touched the tip with her trembling fingers making it jump. The girl retracted her hand and held it as if she had been burnt by the thing in her face.

"Sorry, it's, um, sensitive" said an embarrassed Tanukichi. He reached down and grabbed her hand leading it back to it. He took the hand and placed her palm on the side of his member and made her wrap her fingers around it.

Giving her hand a tug back and forth sent Ayame the message on what he wanted her to do, which she did slowly and hesitantly.

Tanukichi groaned every time she ran over the head with her hand which caused a funny feeling to stir in the girl's stomach and crotch, she didn't know why she felt like that but damnit if she didn't like it.

Picking a faster pace Ayame started jerking the boy standing in front of her, who was leaning against the table to support himself and prevent himself from falling over.

Ayame had her eyes glued to the appendage in her hand transfixed. She saw some clear liquid at the tip and felt very curious at seeing it. Stopping her current actions she peered at liquid which leaked out of the tip, reaching forward with her other hand she scooped it up with her index finger and watched it slowly flow down.

Tanukichi starred down at the girl waiting to see what she was going to do and a small part of him trying to silently urge her to continue.

The perverted terrorist took the digit and gave the liquid creeping down it, a lick. It tasted funny even though it looked like water. She looked back at the appendage in her hand and gave it an intense look. Tanukichi squirmed slightly, thrusting his hips forwards a bit.

"Ay-Ayame?" he called but the girl didn't say anything and just kept staring.

"W-What are you-"

He was cut off by the girl opening her mouth and engulfing half his length in her mouth. Tanukichi's eyes shot open and moaned loudly at the sensation he felt on his manhood.

Ayame used her tongue to lick the bottom half of it making the boy moan louder which caused her to get wet between her legs. Reaching down with both hands the girl started rubbing the lips of her womanhood causing her to moan sending vibration through the boy's dick in her mouth.

Tanukichi's knees almost buckled at that but held strong by death gripping table.

Ayame started bobbing her head back and forth at a slow pace well she slipped a finger inside and started pleasuring herself.

Tanukichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he unconsciously grabbed her head and thrusted forward trying to get his whole manhood into the warmth that Ayame was providing.

Ayame started gagging at having something forcefully shoved down her throat. She slowly got use to the sensation of the appendage being shoved in and out of her throat.

Tanukichi felt like he was in paradise at the moment endless amounts of pleasure being sent to his brain at that very moment. This caused another reaction to start taking hold of him. Grabbing her hair the boy started thrusting wildly into Ayame's mouth causing her to gag every time he entered her throat.

The girl started fingering herself fast to match the pace Tanukichi was keeping well face fucking her. Speaking of Tanukichi he started feeling a sensation in the pit of his stomach which warned him what was about to happen and before he could warn the girl he let out a groan and fired off his first round down the girl's throat causing her to forcefully swallow his loads. Ayame's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Tanukichi's load was emptied down her throat. This had the desired effect of her vagina clamping down on her digit making her release, as Anna would call it, her love nectar.

When he was empty Tanukichi pulled his softening member out of her mouth. With a pop Ayame let it out the member of the one she loved.

Both were panting heavily at that moment relishing the feeling of their ultimate releases. Tanukichi wobbled over to the couch and fell into it tiredly. Ayame laid down on her cloak staring at the ceiling her chest heaving making her breasts move up and down with each breath.

"Wow" they said at the same time then looked at each other and chuckled.

Ayame heaved herself up into a sitting position and turned around so she could look the boy she loved in the eyes.

"Are we done?" she asked a bit scared that their fun time would end there.

"Done? I think we're only getting started Koi" said Tanukichi with a smile Ayame's eyes widened in shock then a happy look over took her face. She got up and jumped into Tanukichi's lap smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

The boy was shocked at first but got over it and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the girl that stole his heart closer. They broke away from the kiss leaning their foreheads against one another staring into each other's love filled eyes.

"I want to give everything to you Koi" whispered Ayame a smile on her lips one that lacked the nervousness she felt earlier.

"You sure?" asked Tanukichi stroking the girl's hair softly.

"Yeah" Ayame confirmed wiggling her ass on the semi-hard member making Tanukichi moan.

When the boy was hard enough Ayame lifted herself up well still straddling her lover. Looking down she grabbed his member and lined it up with her honey pot.

The girl took a deep breath then started to lower herself on the hard member. When the head was in the two moaned/groaned at the feeling the two felt at the moment. Ayame kept descending onto his member relishing in the feeling but in the back of her mind she was forgetting something but couldn't put her finger on it.

That was until the two felt something blocking Tanukichi from entering her any further. Ayame turned white remembering now something she had heard in passing once.

 _'_ _I have to say the night after we got married it was painful' the woman had said walking by with another woman both looked like they were in their 20's._

 _'_ _Really?' the other woman had asked curiously._

 _'_ _Oh yes indeed, my husband had…ya know stuck_ it _inside and I felt something break, afterwards I felt unbelievable pain' the woman shivered._

 _'_ _Can imagine' said the other woman shivering as well._

 _'_ _I guess if a girl does_ it _for the first time, they will also feel a_ barrier _of sorts break. If they do I pity them' said the woman with a shake of her head._

 _Not far behind them Ayame had heard their entire conversation but, for once, didn't know what was being hinted at._

 _'_ _Guess I'll never know' she had thought then._

Now the girl found herself with the manhood of the guy she loved inside her and pressed up against the _barrier_ that the woman had been talking about.

"Ayame?" the girl looked up at Tanukichi seeing his concerned gaze penetrating her very soul.

'That's right, Tanukichi would never hurt me on purpose' she smiled at him further confusing the boy 'If it hurts, then I don't care as long as it's Tanukichi I'll bear it'

Kissing the boy in reassurance Ayame took a deep breath "When I sit down completely hold me close please Koi" with her piece said Ayame sat down completely tearing through her hymen letting Tanukichi take her virginity.

When the boy's manhood broke through her barrier the girl wanted to scream but buried her head in the boy's neck and gritted her teeth, tears started pouring out of her eyes well she kept herself from crying out. The minute their hips met Tanukichi pulled the girl close momentarily forgetting the sudden tightness his whole manhood felt at that moment so he could focus solely on comforting the girl he loved.

The two sat there for a minute or two not moving, save for Tanukichi stroking Ayame's hair to calm the girl down.

After a while Ayame sat up and smiled at her lover, she wiped some tears from her eyes. Tanukichi looked frantic at the girl crying.

"Ayame! What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked holding her cheeks with his hands.

Ayame giggled and smile well placing her hand over Tanukichi's one hand leaning into it with a smile.

"Don't worry koi" she whispered taking a deep breath then started moving up slowly "let's just carry on" Tanukichi still looked concerned but gave in when the girl gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The girl started picking up her pace moving faster making them moan into their kiss. When they broke away, Ayame pushed Tanukichi's head into her right breast wanting the boy to get the message, which he received loud and clear. Taking her nipple into his mouth Tanukichi started suckling on it well pinching the and slightly pulling the other one.

Ayame moaned well placing with her lover's hair running her fingers through his brown locks. Her hips started moving faster making the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh become louder and louder (Ayame was so glad the inside of the room was sound proof).

Ayame stopped and got off the boy making Tanukichi groan in protest at the loss of pleasure. The girl giggled and grabbed his hand making him stand up confusing the poor boy. When he was standing Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tanukichi quickly supported her by grabbing her under her thighs so she wouldn't fall. The girl smiled and moved her hips till the appendage the girl was use to poking her honey pot once again.

"You don't need to hold my thighs Tanukichi you can hold _somewhere else_ " she said sexily in his ear for an added effect she wiggled her hips.

Tanukichi took the hint and grabbed her ass giving them a nice squeeze making her moan. Ayame started bouncing on her lover's cock pleasuring not only herself but him as well.

Tanukichi had started thrusting up to meet the girl half way making his balls slap against her ass. Both of them felt like they were in heaven as they kept going faster and faster. Sweat started trailing down their bodies as Tanukichi walked over to the table and laid the girl down without pulling himself out of him. They kept going picking up speed making the whole table shake and vibrate from their furious love making.

"I-I'm gonna-" that was all the warning Tanukichi could give without activating his collar.

"M-Me too!" Ayame yelled pulling the boy close "Inside, do it inside, its fine!"

That was all the boy need before he gave one last powerful thrust and unloaded himself inside her, well Ayame clenched around his manhood milking it for all its worth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the two sighed in content at feeling the built up pressure released.

Tanukichi fell on top of Ayame both breathing heavily as their love juices split out of Ayame's womanhood pooling on the table top.

* * *

"So now what?" asked Tanukichi lying on top of Ayame using her breasts as pillows well said girl ran her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Are we a…ya know….a couple?" the boy asked embarrassed at asking the question.

Ayame gave a laugh, not her high pitched terrorist laugh but one that sound cute to Tanukichi.

"Of course we are Koi" she said leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

Tanukichi felt his heart soar at her confirming they were actually together and this wasn't just a onetime thing although the happy feeling didn't last long because a thought crossed his mind.

"What about Anna-senpai?" he asked fearing, not only for himself but Ayame as well.

"We'll just not tell her" said Ayame already taking her friend into account for her actions "we'll keep this relationship a secret, imagine how much fun it will be"

Tanukichi chuckled; it would be a lot of fun and thrilling.

"And with us being so comfortable around each other like this we can take our terrorist actions to another leave" Ayame had stars in her eyes. Tanukichi sighed tiredly at his girlfriend's line of thinking.

"What is it?" he asked making himself more comfortable making Ayame moan.

"N-Now we can be more intimate with one another when we're educating the masses. How better to teach than to have a live performance"

"Y-You're not thinking of-" Tanukichi sounded scared.

"Hmm? Oh no. That's our _secret_ fun, for only you" she kissed the top of her boyfriend's head "And me"

Tanukichi nodded his head in acceptance trying to make himself more comfortable.

"I-If you keep doing that we're gonna start round two" said Ayame with a smirk which Tanukichi copied looking up and kissing her on the lips.

And so started round 2…

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 1 please leave a review and tell me what you think. I want to make a Shinometa story that is very long! I just need some help with Ayame's perverted nature so help if you guys will please. XD**

 **So please leave a review. Down there...Do it...tap it...you know you wanna...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long!**

* * *

 **Ch2**

"Why is Blue Snow suddenly so active now?" said a frustrated Anna holding her head. Her three other council members just sat with unreadable expressions on their faces, well two of them yes but Tanukichi was blushing something fierce.

In the days that followed after the day he and Ayame had… _done the deed_ the girl had jumped him every time they had finished a mission.

And earlier that day they had finished a fairly…saucy mission and he was certain that Ayame was getting _hot under the covers_ , if her lustful look was anything to go by at the moment.

"Maybe she's found something that _interests_ her" said the bespectacled girl moving her legs under table. She gave a pointed look which the boy got straight away.

"That is one way of thinking…" mumbled Anna rubbing her temples "…argh, why did I have to be sick now of all days"

ACHOO

She accepted the tissue Gouriki offered her with a smile "My nose is blocked and my head is spinning"

Ayame looked at Anna sharply from the corner of her eye and smirked behind her hands. Underneath the table she slowly and quietly slipped her foot out of her shoe.

Being discreet, so as not to let Gouriki find out what was going on under the table at that moment, not that he'd understand. She lifted her foot and made contact with something that she had grown accustomed to after so many encounters.

Tanukichi sat up straight in his seat his face going completely red.

"Yes Tanukichi-kun?" asked the president as Ayame smirked "Is there something you want to say?"

"Yes Tanukichi, is there something you want to _say_?" asked Ayame rubbing the boy's manhood under the table with her foot. This action was making things fairly uncomfortable for the boy, in his pants.

"N-Nooooo~" he groaned as he started to get hard by Ayame's actions at the moment.

"Is everything alright Tanukichi?" asked Gouriki confused at the boy's current demeanour.

"E-Everything's F-FINE!" he yelped as Ayame started rubbing his head with her toes.

"Are you sick as well?" asked Anna.

"Erm…no I'm-GAH!" he bent over slightly when Ayame gently started kneading his balls with her heel.

"You don't look so well maybe we shou-" Gouriki was cut off by the door being opened and a panting student entered.

"M-Miss P-P-President come quickly! T-There's been an accident in the science room!"

Anna and Gouriki stood up abruptly well Ayame kept torturing Tanukichi.

"Let's go Gouriki. This meeting is adjourned" with that the two student council members and the learner left closing the door behind them.

The minute the door closed Ayame took her foot away from Tanukichi's crotch making the boy sigh in relief and frustration. But his relief was short lived when Ayame crawled onto the table and pulled the boy into a steamy kiss.

When they pulled away Ayame grabbed a remote and closed the blinds of the room. Once the currents were closed she crawled into Tanukichi's lap and straddled him.

"That was so _thrilling_ " said Ayame leaning close and twirling one of her boyfriend's brown locks around her index finger.

"Maybe for you, but I felt like my stomach would cave in at any moment then" said Tanukichi rubbing his girlfriend's hips and thighs.

"Hmmm. You sound like you didn't enjoy it" taunted Ayame leaning closer and started nibbling on Tanukichi's ear lobe.

"I-ooooh-I'm not c-complaining it's jus-just, we could have b-been caught" moaned Tanukichi grabbing the girl's ass cheeks and started squeezing.

"We were fine. Didn't you hear Anna? Her nose was blocked so she couldn't smell your… _scent_ " with that said Ayame started grinding on his hard on.

"B-But-" Ayame huffed and got off the boy well placing her hands on her hips.

"Tanukichi, do you wanna fuck or not?" she asked with a serious look after pulling out her pink phone.

"Of course I do! It's just…" the boy looked down making Ayame raise a brow. Closing her phone she walked to the back of the Tanukichi's chair then placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging his shoulders.

"What's wrong Koi?" she asked placing the boy's head between her breasts and continued massaging him.

"It's just…I don't wanna keep sneaking around our friends backs" Tanukichi said with a sigh "I know I said I was fine with it at first but now…"

"Koi…you know that we can't tell Anna" said Ayame letting go of his shoulders and wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. She snuggled her cheek into his with a sad smile on her face "Believe me I want to tell Anna as well, she is my best friend after all. But you and I both know what she's like when she so much as sees you alone with a girl"

Tanukichi sighed "Yeah…I know" he said looking down.

Ayame could feel the negative energy coming off her lover and didn't like this side of him. Suddenly an idea popped into her head which made her smirk.

"Tanukichi~" she cooed in his ear making the boy sit up straight. The girl started rubbing his chest and abdomen making Tanukichi moan.

Ayame grabbed the buttons of her boyfriend's school jacket and started popping them open. When the piece of clothing was open she grabbed his shirt buttons and popped those open as well. She took both off and draped them over the back of the chair next to Tanukichi.

Ayame proceeded to then take off her school jacket; Tanukichi turned his head to watch his girlfriend disrobe slowly. When her jacket was off the boy was surprised to see her hard nipples, which looked like they wanted to poke through her top. Ayame smirked at Tanukichi's surprised look.

"I _forgot_ my bra this morning" she said with small giggle. Grabbing her shirt she shed that article of clothing as well and she did indeed forget her bra that morning because her breasts bounced out when the girl freed them.

Even though Tanukichi has seen Ayame's breasts many times before he could never get bored of them, simply because they were so tempting and they were attached to the girl he loved.

Ayame pulled his chair back a bit, slightly surprising the boy who gripped the arms. When there was enough space for someone to almost sit in front of him, Ayame walked to the front and leaned on the arms of the chair so she could look her lover in the eyes.

" _Koi~_ " she whispered with a blush on her cheeks. Her tone of voice and the intense stare caused Tanukichi's pants to tighten because of his hardening member "I'm gonna try something new~"

"W-What?" asked the brown haired boy, his heart beating in his chest like a jackhammer. Whatever the girl had in store for him, it would definitely both surprise and pleasure him, their previous times together testimony to that.

"You'll see~" she said giving his lips a peck before going to his neck. When her lips met the skin of his neck the girl proceeded to suck and nibble on it, Tanukichi moaned when she did this.

When she left his neck there was hickey left in her wake. Ayame left butterfly kisses on Tanukichi's chest, giving his hardened nipples a quick nip each. When she got to his pants, the girl didn't waste any time in unbuckling his belt and tugging the legs.

Tanukichi lifted his hips so the girl could slip off the garment, leaving the boy in his birthday suit. The fear of someone walking in and catching them coupled with Ayame starting to stroke his member sent the boy's heart racing so fast race horses would be jealous.

"A-Ayame…" he groaned when the girl opened her mouth and hit the head of his member on her tongue, her hot breath descending over the rest of the appendage.

Ayame gave him a few more licks and kisses before leaving his member all together. This confused and panicked look on Tanukichi's face made her giggle. She used her index and middle finger to walk up his abdomen and chest. When she made it to his face the girl pulled him forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You're going to enjoy this Koi" she whispered after she pulled away from her lover, who had a dazed look on his face. Turning her attention to her favourite plaything the girl surprised her boyfriend when she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his member.

"Oh jeez!" Tanukichi moaned loudly not caring anymore if someone caught them. Ayame smirked at him before spitting some of her saliva onto his exposed head. She started bobbing her breasts up and down on her lover's member.

"So Tanukichi…do you like my titty fuck?" she asked, her phone sat open on the floor next to her. Using her knee the girl gently closed the device.

"I-I…oh…I love it…" moaned Tanukichi letting his head roll back, a dazed look in his eyes. Ayame smiled at that and picked up her pace giving the boy even more pleasure.

The girl looked down watching the member appear and disappear in rhythm. She smirked deviously when she felt Tanukichi start to thrust along with her rubbing. Ayame opened her mouth and let the rest of the appendage enter her mouth.

That was all it took for the brown haired boy to let loose into her mouth, with a loud groan. After emptying himself into her mouth the boy slumped into the chair with a happy look on his face, oh he SO loved this.

Some of his pearly white liquid had spilled out of her mouth and covered the top of her breasts. Ayame freed his member from between her breasts and stood up.

Tanukichi was trying to catch his breath after that experience, which he would probably beg Ayame to do in the future again. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and looked up.

Ayame had shed the rest of her clothes and was fingering herself now well holding her right breast close to her mouth, sucking on her nipple. That made Tanukichi's solider stand at attention again all tired thoughts and feelings vanishing from his being.

He got up quickly and caught his girlfriend in a heated passionate kiss. He put the girl on the table and proceeded to fondle her breasts well rubbing the entrance of her womanhood with his manhood. Ayame moaned in their kiss and so wanted him to just shove his member into her right there and then, but she had a better idea.

Breaking away from the kiss the black haired girl gently pushed Tanukichi away from her so she could get into position. Ayame grabbed her glasses and took them off, placing them next to her on the table. She then proceeded to take her phone out of her skirt and placed it on the table, within arm's reach so she could open and close it. A ritual she and Tanukichi were used to, because the girl could get very vulgar at times and they didn't want to activate the collars.

Ayame then turned over so she was bent over the table. Tanukichi gapped at the position his lover wanted to try, sure he had made jokes before (indirectly) but he didn't expect her to actually do it. His manhood twitched violently almost as if it was telling him to burying it inside the girl bent over in front of him.

"Come on Koi~ Fuck me doggy style~" she said, looking over her shoulder at the boy, before closing the phone again, she'll probably need the precious seconds.

Tanukichi didn't need to be told twice. He practically ran over and stared down at the back of his girlfriend. He grabbed his member and rubbed it over the entrance of her honeypot. Ayame moaned every time his head ran over her clit, she wiggled her hips trying to get the message across that she wanted to be penetrated not teased.

Tanukichi ran his hands over her back, making sure that he left goose bumps in his wake. He teased the girl bent over in front of him some more by prodding her entrance. Ayame, of course didn't like this, tried to force him to put more in by moving her hips back, but Tanukichi just moved back with her so only his head remained in.

"Tanukichi~" she whined, nails digging into the table "stop teasing me"

"Hm? What was that? Continue? Well ok, you asked for it" Tanukichi smirked at the look the girl shot him over her shoulder. He kept prodding her, he had to restrain himself so much not to take her right then. This was for all the times she had him flustered.

"Tanukichi!" the girl whined some more hitting her fists on the table "No fair! I gave you something you loved. It should be your turn to return the favour!"

He had to give her that, that titty fuck was out of this world. So leaving his teasing for another time, the brown haired boy pulled away from her. This got the effect he wanted of Ayame whimpering. Then he surprised her by thrusting forward so fast, and hard, the girl shot up in surprise and pleasure.

"Is that what you wanted?" he whispered leaning on her back, which had the effect of pressing her breasts into the cool table. Ayame's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a pleasured look on her face tongue hanging out of her mouth and a bright red blush on her cheeks.

The girl nodded her head at his question, not trusting her voice at the moment. That was all it took for the boy to start thrusting, slowly, into his girlfriend. Both enjoyed the pleasure they were receiving from this position, Tanukichi was hitting place he couldn't before.

"I love you Ayame" the boy whispered into her ear, after grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up slightly so he could fondle her breasts.

"I l-l-l-love yo-you too T-Tanukichi" she said back her nails digging further into the wood. The boy smiled into her neck, of which he was kissing.

Deciding to repay her the boy sucked on her neck and nibbled, leaving a hickey just like his on her neck. Ayame moaned, she had been horny all day and craved this exact moment, the moment where she could feel her lover inside of her, the two of them becoming one.

"I-I'm…gonna…cum s-s-soon!" she yelled out, after grabbing her phone and popping it open.

"M-Me too" Tanukichi moaned wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and pulling her into his lap, as he felling into the chair behind him.

The two were now speeding up, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoing around the room, further exciting them. Ayame's womanhood clenched Tanukichi's member in what felt like a death grip as she came. The boy had to force himself to pull out of the girl, the first time they got lucky when he released inside her so they agreed, until they could find better protection he had to cum outside. Something both were unhappy about but weren't going to complain about, they were SO not ready for that kind of responsibility/trouble.

And he pulled out just in time to release onto her stomach, since they were slightly slouched in the chair.

Now here they were panting and coming down from their highs. Ayame looked over her shoulder and passionately kissed her boyfriend, who returned the kiss. They felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

"Are yous two quite done?" came a familiar voice from behind the door. Both froze when they heard this voice and the words that were spoken.

"Yeah, we're sick of standing guard here" they heard another voice, shocking them even more.

"We're comings in, in five minutes, so get changed you sickos" said the first voice said again.

'We're fucked' the two lovers thought, as Tanukichi hugged his girlfriend closer, fear over taking their beings. One of the tiles in the ceiling shook silently as a pair of purple eyes vanished behind it.

'Interesting…' the person thought to themselves before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of short but i hope you'll liked it! Please leave a review! See ya!**


End file.
